Fiona's Boyfriend, Sonics Anti
by ShadetheHedgehog1413
Summary: Fiona has been disappearing for a while now and Sonic wants answers. But the truth shocks him that she's with his Anti rival, Scourge the Hedgehog. (based off my fave Sonic the Hedgehog comic, 172)


"How could you?!" Amy yelled, slamming her hammer down and almost crushing Fiona. She was walking across the golf field outside the Freedom Fighter HQ, alone as it seemed. She had been disappearing from Sonic for a while now and no one had a clue. No one but Amy Rose that was.

"Whoa!" Fiona yelled, dodging the piko-piko hammer from killing her.  
"We trusted you! Sonic trusted you! With his heart!" Amy yelled, trying to hit her again.  
"Would you hold on a second, crazy?! Now whats this all about?" Fiona asked, not in the mood for this.

"Dont play dumb with me!" Amy growled, thinking of the time before with Tails to help remember. "I was out looking for Sonic and found Tails instead. I asked him if he knew where Sonic was...maybe if he was with you for the first time this week. Thats when he told me all about you! He told me that he found out what Sleuth Dawg black-mailed you with and who Scourges little girlfriend was! You've been cheating on Sonic with Scourge!" Amy yelled, once again trying to hit her but she missed.

"Its not like Sonic and I were seriously going out or anything." Fiona said "So you admit it?!" Amy yelled, readying another hit.  
"Admit what? I didnt admit anything." Fiona pointed out with a smirk as Amy once again slammed the hammer down, but Fiona just hopped on top of it.

"Why cant you for once tell the truth?!" Amy asked, growling in pure rage.  
"'The truth' gets you hurt or worse little girl. But even if you got all of knothole to testify against me, Sonic...would never believe you." Fiona said with an evil smirk. Unaware of who was listening in.

"Thats not saying much." Sonic said, Fiona gasped that Sonic had just heard all of it. "I take everything Amy says with a shaker of salt." Sonic said, leaving his spot from the doorway to the two girls. Amy let go of the hammer and ran to him while Fiona just jumped off her perch on the hammer. Without a care.

"Sonic I need to tell you that...well it was Tails that said...but he heard from Sleuth...a-and you heard from Scourge...!" Amy said, trying to find the words to tell him.  
"Amy. Chill. Breathe." Sonic said, calming her down and it worked. "Ive been meaning to talk to Fiona about all this for a while. But thanks for looking out for me." Sonic said with a smile and laid a hand on her shoulder as she blushed deeply.  
"S-sure. Anytime." She said, going to find Tails but in her mind she was screaming 'The way he looked at me!' She said, lost in Sonic love world. Meanwhile, Sonic walked over to Fiona's side and took her hand.

"Cmon Fiona, walk with me. Talk with me." He said, Fiona just looked at him and sighed, seeing no way to avoid this.  
"Alright." She said, walking with him in the forest. "So, you going to interrogate me too?" She asked "I just want everything to add up, Fiona." He said, unknown to the two that Tails was following. He knew what Scourge was doing and he'd be back for Fiona sooner or later, and her being with Sonic it would get ugly. That and he had some feelings he wanted to tell her but wasnt sure.

"You've been disappearing a lot lately. And with your sketchy past, that makes me wonder, y'know?" Sonic asked but Fiona was offended now.  
"Excuse me? I thought you were cool with my past!" Fiona said, releasing her hand from Sonics.  
"I am. Im not with how its affecting the now." Sonic said.

"The now? What about when I stopped Bean and Bark on your birthday? Or when I gave up everything I knew about Rouge?" Fiona pointed out, all being acts of good that she did for him. And not from just being his 'girlfriend'  
"You've helped us out, im not saying you didnt." Sonic said, trying to calm her down.  
"Than what are you saying?" Fiona asked, crossing her arms and glaring.

"What im saying is, you didnt show any interest in me until after Scourge impersonated me." Sonic said, tapping his foot as Fiona thought about that. He wasnt wrong on that note, she was bad before and had to admit, still liked bad boys. "And four separate folks have said you're just playing me. Scourge and Sleuth could be lying. But I trust Amy and Tails." Sonic said, unknown that Tails was hovering above the two, listening in on the conversation.

"You trust a couple kids over me, huh?" Fiona said, crossing her arms again but with a smirk.  
"I want to trust you too Fi! I just need you to clear this whole thing up for me." Sonic said, Tails was still above and looking around for a certain hedgehog. He looked left for a minute and saw something moving.

"I tried the hero thing Sonic, I really did." Fiona said. Tails saw the creature running towards them from a distance, locking his eyes on it. "I stuck to it for you. I thought maybe we could find some middle ground." She said, Tails gasped as the said creature came into view behind Sonic.  
"Middle ground?" Sonic asked

"She means she wishes you had a backbone, moron." A male voice chuckled, Sonic already knew who the male was. His anti.  
"Hey sweetie." Fiona said, waving to the green hedgehog behind Sonic.

"Hey babe. You caught onto one thing Sonic-It was me she fell for first." Scourge said, chuckling evilly again. Fiona walked over to him while explaining why she went after Sonic before Scourge became powerful and different.

"After I found out Scourge wasnt the real deal, I tried to find the same attraction in you, Sonic." Fiona explained.  
"I tried telling her it was a waste of time, any guy after me is gonna be bland." Scourge said, still holding that evil smirk with sharp fangs at the hedgehog while wrapping an arm around Fiona. She wrapped both of hers around his chest and looked to Sonic.

"I was hoping you'd be just as much fun, but your hung up on the whole 'virtuous hero' thing." Fiona said "So much for your love life blue. You couldnt hold onto that princess Sally, you couldnt win over my girl, and Amy...heh, yeah sure. Theres a real prize winner there." Scourge said, snickering as Sonic growled at him louder. However, the yellow kitsune couldnt bear to take what was happening, he had to talk some sense into her. He had to!

"Fiona, no! Please!" Tails said, bursting out of the bushes which surprised the three that he was listening, especially to Sonic since he had feelings for her. "I-i-its okay if you dont want to like me- I m-mean 'Like me' like me. B-but please dont go with Scourge!" Tails pleaded, tears rolling down his face as Fiona looked at him with her curious blue eyes. He sniffled and continued "I know your good, I believe your good! All you have to do is try a little harder, and..." Tails tried but sniffled again, which brought another round of tears.

"Oh Tails..." Fiona said, lifting his chin to bring his eyes up to hers. "Your so smart, but you havent learned one fundamental lesson in life...you cant count on anybody." She said, he gasped at the words and he was heartbroken when he felt her slap him across the clearing.  
"Tails!" Sonic said, running and catching him before he hit a tree. Scourge was laughing now at the pain and chaos Fiona gave the small kitsune and she felt pretty content herself with a evil smirk. "Tails? Buddy?" Sonic asked as his best friend was in a heartbreak now and he thought things were bad when Sonic was with her and Tails thought he wouldnt get over it.

"Sonic...just get em." Tails muttered, tears still in his eyes but he was mad now as Sonic nodded and growled at Fiona. Tails moved aside and Sonic dashed straight for her but she didnt seemed fazed or want to move.

"Your my prime example, or did you forget you left me imprisoned?" Fiona said, remembering how he did that to her and she never forgave him really.  
"Thats no excuse to do that to-" Sonic started, turning into a blue light but turned right abruptly at Scourge, who had dashed ahead to block him off from hitting Fiona.

"Oh shut up already." Was all Fiona said to Sonic while the two hedgehogs were taking on another fight. Scourge meanwhile, had Sonic in a headlock while he was dashing across the forest and Sonic trying to break free.

"Dont get me wrong wuss, as much as I like messin with you, I think I actually like Fiona." Scourge said, releasing his headlock as Sonic hopped onto a boulder. "I mean, all the girls in my home dimension are dark from the get-go, but Fiona...she chooses to be and that is hot!" Scourge said, Sonic just growled again at the anti in front of him. "As for you...ive got you figured out! I know why you hate me." Scourge said while Sonic spin-balled straight for him but missed, hitting a tree which broke. "I know. And its not just the whole Fiona thing or that im better looking." Scourge bragged, walking over to the blue hedgehog. "Its that all it takes is one bad day, and you'd be just like me." Scourge said, smirking evilly once again. But Sonic sweep-kicked him down, getting up as Scourge was now on the ground.

"No, thats not it Scourge. Its because all it would take is a bit of selflessness...a little bit of decency...and you'd be just like me." Sonic said as Scourge was actually speechless.

"I..." Scourge said, trying to get a comeback but he didnt need one. Fiona appeared and kicked Sonic away from him.

"Back off, Sonic! You had your chance!" She yelled, Sonic went tumbling back across the clearing as she helped Scourge up. Still having his hand in hers, she walked to Sonic. "The way you hold back makes you weak. Its all about survival of the best. And you're-" Fiona started, ready to fight him but a pink hedgehog wasnt done with her just yet.

"Would you shut up already?!" Amy yelled, slamming the familiar piko-piko hammer just inches from her body. Tails had recovered and tried to attack Scourge at the head, but he ducked while Tails landed next to Amy and Sonic. Outnumbering the evil couple.  
"I..I cant hurt you Fiona. But I dont care about you Scourge!" Tails growled.  
"Which leaves the back-stabbing, heart-wrenching, ugly, stupid, evil, hairband-wearing traitor to me!" Amy said, pulling up her hammer to swing once again.

"I dont know about you babe, but ive had my fun. Shall we?" He said, twirling a small ring in his hand from his jacket pocket.  
"Lets." Fiona said, fixing her hair while Scourge flipped the small ring that quickly turned to a big one. A warp ring to Anti-Mobius to be precise.  
"So long handsome, it was fun while it lasted." Fiona said, blowing him a kiss with an evil smirk. Than she followed her new evil boyfriend into his world.

"Ill show her fun. Good riddance I say. That bodysuit looked stupid to me anyway." Amy said, watching the ring vanish to glitter.  
"How you holdin up, bud?" Sonic asked his little brother.  
"I...I feel awful." Tails said, no more tears were in his eyes and the slap didnt hurt that much anymore though.  
"Yeah...look about what Fiona said.." Sonic started, wanting to make sure his little brother could trust some people, like him, in this world.

"Fiona was wrong. I know I can always count on you and the other Freedom Fighters." Tails said with a smile that Sonic returned.  
"And nobodies going to betray that kind of trust. Especially not me." Sonic said, walking with his two friends back to Freedom HQ as the sun was setting. It had been a long day for everyone.  



End file.
